This invention relates to an improvement in a diamond saw, and more particularly in a sintered abrading body including diamond abrasive particles embedded in a matrix.
Circular saws and plate-form saws are known as tools for cutting hard materials. The class of circular saws has two types a continuous type (rim type) and a segment type, while plate-form saws are grouped generally into gang saws and band saws.
The following are the merits and demerits in the use of various types of these saws:
(1) The continuous type saw is constructed in such a way that an abrasive granule layer is continuously, firmly fixed at the outer circumference of a steel disc, so that a stripe-pattern based on saw feeding does not appear on the cutting surface of the material to be cut, the finishing surface is beautiful, and the saw seldom encounters a breaking accident. However, the demerit of the saw is that it has a slow cutting speed.
(2) The segment type saw is constructed in such a way that an abrasive granule layer of segment type is firmly fixed by brazing, leaving spaces, at the outer circumference of a steel disc, so that the front edge of each segment act as cutting edges to increase the cutting speed. However, this saw produces on the finishing surface a stripe-pattern based on the saw feeding, and moreover it has a demerit that the segment tends accidentally to break.
(3) As referred to above, the plate-form saws are of two types, the gang saw and the band saw. The fixing means of the abrasive granule layer is similar as in the segment type saw, and therefore the advantages and disadvantages thereof are almost same as in (2) above.
The inventor of this invention has earnestly studied to make use of the merits of the conventional articles and eliminate the demerits thereof, and as a result he has succeeded in developing the present invention.
The major object of the invention is to provide a diamond saw for cutting hard materials, in which a steel plate is firmly fixed with a sintered abrading body consisting of diamond abrasive granules and bonding metal powder, the sintered abrading body including diamond abrasive particles embedded in a matrix, characterized in that a plurality of grooves are provided on the surface of both the front and back side faces of the sintered abrading body, and the grooves are arranged in zigzag phase positions.
According to the invention, the saw's cutting ability is improved compared with the conventional articles, the cutting speed is increased, the strength of the abrading body including abrasive granules is improved, and therefore, the abrading body including abrasive granules is prevented from prematurely tearing-off and breaking thereby improving the saw's safety when in use. Also, less abrasive granules need be used, and further, saw life can be prolonged.